No Greater Joy
by ICarryYourHeartInMyHeart
Summary: Vance wants to send Tony to Afghanistan but that poses a problem for Ziva. There's big news and she knows she can't let Vance send Tony away for six months; not with what she's just found out. The story's better than the summary...I hope. Review? AU-ish
1. Surprise!

**Hey, guys! My name is Sarah and I'm new to Fanfiction(: I _love_ NCIS with a passion! I just started watching it around this time last year and got hooked from the very start, I've been pretty sick this last year and so I had plenty of time to watch all the marathons on USA Network, haha. But thankfully I'm better now! I started writing this after reading some stuff on here and decided to get an account to publish my stories and see if y'all liked em, so let me know in a review or a private message! Thanks!(:**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, NCIS does not belong to me. I've sent requests to Don P. Bellisario but to no avail ): **

* * *

><p>Gibbs and McGee watched as Abby paced the bull pen, awaiting Ziva's delayed arrival and refusing to tell either man the reason for her agitated presence. The elevator dinged and Ziva was halfway to the squad room when Abby rushed to her side and whispered something urgently in her ear. The agent dropped her things on the floor abruptly.<p>

"What?" she screeched, bolting away, up the stairs to the director's office where Tony had disappeared not five minutes earlier.

Disregarding the protests of Vance's secretary she burst right into his office and Tony and Vance both stared at her in shock. "You cannot send him away, Director," she stated firmly, somewhat frantic.

"The hell I can't," he replied indignantly, "I've just assigned Agent DiNozzo to Afghanistan for six months."

"You do not understand, Director, he cannot go," she persisted desperately, eyes darting back and forth between her best friend and her boss.

"Ziva…" Tony said her name quietly, questioningly, searching her eyes.

"Please, enlighten me as to why you're suddenly allowed to tell me what I can and cannot assign _my_ agents to do," Director Vance requested exasperatedly.

Ziva looked at Tony in apology. "I was going to tell you tonight…" she trailed off, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

(~In the bullpen~)

"Abby, what is going on?" Gibbs demanded, getting up from his desk as he watched his female agent's expression turn to horror and bolt off.

"Director Vance is sending Tony to Afghanistan for six months," she informed him.

"So why is Ziva so shook up?" McGee inquired, still confused.

"Uh…well see…Ziva's…"

(~Director's Office~)

Ziva straightened up to her full height, looked the director square in the eye as she stated the truth she'd wanted to surprise Tony with on their date that night. "I am pregnant, Tony is the father."

"What?" Tony blurted, a huge grin spreading on his face as he took a step towards his best friend, partner, girlfriend, and hopefully future wife.

"Excuse me?" Vance spoke up, staring at his agents as they stared at each other in wonder and happiness. Since when had they been dating? And how had he not found out yet? What was he supposed to do now? DiNozzo was his most qualified agent for the job, but Vance did know the feeling of becoming a father and he also knew the importance in being there for the pregnancy. He did have a heart after all.

"Ziva and I have been dating since we went to Paris, Director. I'm sorry we didn't bring it to anyone's attention, but we didn't want to be put on separate teams. Since it seems this is coming as quite a shock to you, I think we've done a very good job about staying professional and keeping it out of the office; I hope you'll consider keeping us on the same team," Tony informed him, stepping towards Ziva and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Vance stared at them for a long moment, his gaze almost as steely as Gibbs but not quite reaching the same intensity. Before he could speak the door opened again, Gibbs himself stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Director I am prepared to take DiNozzo's position in Afghanistan, he can run the team until I return. Don't tear him away from his family, sir," he stated, not looking at either of his agents' identical looks of surprise.

"Save it Gibbs, everyone knows you're like Ziva's father," Vance blew off, "You're not going anywhere; neither of you are, I suppose. There's an agent at our San Diego office who's been begging me to send him somewhere overseas. I suppose I'll give the job to him. But David, DiNozzo, don't think I'm happy about this; there will be repercussions." He gave each of them a stern look before a slight smile made its way to his face. "Congratulations."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other with matching looks of joy on their faces. "A baby?" Tony wondered, captivated by the vision of a tiny bundle of pink wrapped up in his arms, "I'm gonna be a dad." Ziva nodded vigorously, grinning as tears of happiness stung her eyes.

They were brought out of their moment by a sharp smack to the back of their heads; though Ziva's was considerably softer. "Heyyyy," Tony whined, "I saw you give her the soft smack."

"When you have a tiny human growing inside of you, then I'll give you the soft smack," Gibbs stated, steely blue eyes locked on mossy green ones.

"Point taken, boss," Tony stated, sobering up, "Are you going to lecture us on rule twelve?"

His boss was quiet for a moment before he shook his head. "Nah, it's about time you two realized what was right in front of you," he stated, shocking them all over again before one of his rare genuine smiles made an appearance, "Congrats, kiddo." He pulled Ziva into a fatherly hug and kissed her forehead, laying his hand briefly on the side of her face while she grinned up at him. He turned to Tony and gave him a pat on the back. "I'm proud of you, Tony."

"Thanks, boss," the senior agent grinned widely, fingers still tangled with Ziva's.

"Alright, alright, all of you out before I change my mind about sending DiNozzo to Afghanistan," Vance ordered, suppressing a smile, "Oh, and Agent David, you are on desk duty for the duration of your pregnancy."

"But Director!" she protested loudly, furious at his order.

"No buts, Agent David, I don't want to think about what would happen should there be an incident in the field. DiNozzo would never forgive me for not keeping you in the office," he stated in his Director voice.

"Fine," Ziva ground out, stomping out of the office and down the stairs where Abby, McGee, Ducky and Palmer were waiting.

"Congratulations, my dear girl," Ducky exclaimed happily, throwing his arms around Ziva and giving her a big hug, before releasing her to do the same to Tony, "And Anthony, you must be quite happy!"

"Ecstatic, Duck," the younger man grinned, patting his friend's back.

Hugs and well wishes were exchanged all around before Gibbs sent everyone back to work, all but chaining Ziva to her desk when a case called in. Was he particularly happy that his agents had broken one of his rules? No, of course not. But they'd done a very good job at staying professional and keeping it out of the office. Hell he hadn't even _suspected_ them of dating. Was he happy for them, though? Of course. There was no greater joy in the world than holding that tiny little baby in your arms and looking into their eyes, knowing that out of the love you shared with your partner you created this beautiful new life. He knew that both of his agents would be extraordinary parents, simply because they each feared becoming like their own. He also knew that no matter what, that baby would be one of the luckiest and most spoiled babies ever conceived.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so how was it? Terrible? Interesting? Do you wanna read more? I've got another chapter written and I'll put that up as well, but please let me know if I should continue or not! I don't wanna write something no one is going to read. <strong>

**Have a great day! And Happy Second to last day of Hanukkah(: And Second day after Christmas(: **

**_-Sarah Elizabeth(: _  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okeyyyy, here's the second chapter as promised.(: **

**Please review and let me know if I should continue and if you have any suggestions as to things that should happen. I'll throw Ziva and Tony's fathers in the mix as well, a few twists and turns and dilemma's to work out; I have a vague idea where I'm going with this but suggestions are ALWAYS welcome(: **

**_Disclaimer: /Picking flower petals/ I own it...I own it not...I own it...I own it not...I own it...I own it not, )':_**

* * *

><p>Ziva and Tony were sitting on the couch in their apartment, Tony having moved into Ziva's several months ago when he'd paid off and owned his apartment just to keep up appearances. She was curled up next to him and his hand was splayed over her bare belly; still completely awestruck and in love with the idea of having his child growing in the womb of the woman he loved. They didn't speak, just sharing the moment of sheer bliss when Tony froze and got up from his seat. Ziva watched as he walked over to where his coat hung by the doorway, digging around in the pockets until he found what he was looking for. She couldn't see the target of his search and was curious as he sat back down beside her.<p>

"I'd planned to give you this a little differently; you know, dinner, wine, fancy clothes and everything. But now's as good a time as any, right?" he laughed, speaking riddles as he looked over at her.

"Tony, what are you talking about?" she questioned, staring at him in confusion as she tried to decrypt his words. He just chuckled again before coming away with a small object and balancing it on her knee. She gasped as she looked at the small velvet box, and turned her gaze to him. "Is this…?"

"Open it," he grinned, arm wrapped snuggly around her.

A slender shaky hand reached out to pluck the soft parcel off her knee and she held it tenderly in her hands. Her fingers gripped the lid and pried it open to see the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was a simple thin white gold band with a two carat diamond set in, bordered by two one carat sapphires on either side. She idly wondered how he'd been able to afford it, as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He slipped off the couch and sunk onto one knee as he took her left hand in his.

"Ziva Adaiah David, I love you with all my heart. From the first day you came into NCIS I knew you were someone special. We've been through a lifetime of experiences, all wrapped up into six and a half amazing years together. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby. I want to be a real family, Ziva. So will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" he asked hopefully, staring up at her with those emerald eyes. She nodded vigorously as the tears spilled from her eyes.

"Yes, a million times yes," she choked out grinning, and he removed the ring from the box to slip onto her finger before he pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately. When they pulled apart they were both grinning and Ziva looked down at the delicate ring on her finger. It really was perfect. He reached down and twisted it off, much to her surprise and indignation. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Look," he instructed, indicating the delicate engraving on the inside of the band. She looked closer and inhaled sharply at the small Hebrew letters.

"For my heart," Ziva translated in a whisper before he slipped the ring back on and she pulled him into another kiss.

"Ziver…" Gibbs stated her name slowly, a sparkle catching his eye and glinting from her left hand.

"Yes, Gibbs?" she responded innocently, looking up from under those thick black lashes. Silently he reached out and picked up her left hand to examine the ring there. She was quite as he contemplated and then smirked.

"DiNozzo always did have an eye for jewelry," he snorted, releasing her hand and kissing her head, "Congrats…again."

Ziva laughed quietly, "Thank you, Gibbs."

"A baby and a husband all in twenty four hours? You sure you're ready for all this?" he asked seriously, blue eyes locking on brown.

"Do you remember when you asked me if I wanted children while we were in that family's nursery?" she asked, then continued when he gave a simple nod, "I said that it was not a simple answer. And for a very long time having a husband and starting a family was ludicrous; love was something to be used against you, a weakness, and a child was a pawn to be used to control you. I would not raise a child in the world I was raised in; I would never want that for someone. But since I have become an American citizen and made a home for myself I have contemplated starting a family, though I was still uncertain."

"And now?" Gibbs returned, and Ziva just smiled.

"I never understood just how much I could love one person until I met Tony. And I never understood just how much I could want a child until I knew I would have one," she explained simply.

Gibbs was quiet, thinking of what she just told him. He had no doubt in his mind that Ziva would be the best mother a child could have. The way she was raised had taught her that a child needs love and support; not violence and guns. She and Tony would give that baby exactly what it needed; a real home where they would never question just how much his or her parents loved them; a home where their dreams would be supported and not torn apart; a home where they could run and play and enjoy being a kid; a home where they could be free to be themselves and not have to work so damned hard to please their parents, because Tony and Ziva would always be proud of their kids no matter what; a _home_ not just a pretty house.

"Good for you, kid," he smiled, touching his thumb under her chin before sitting at his desk.

The team was out on a case and Ziva was stuck at her desk, utterly bored and with nothing to do. So she pulled out her cell phone to look up the number for her gynecologist, hitting the little green call button and pressing it to her ear. The phone rang once before it was answered.

"Hello, you've reached Dr. Hope's office, how can I help you today?" a friendly female voice said happily from the other line.

"Hello, my name is Ziva David, and I'd like to schedule an appointment for my first prenatal exam," Ziva responded politely.

"Alrighty, Miss David, how far along are you?" the secretary asked and Ziva heard the faint sounds of typing from the other end.

"About two weeks," she answered surely, "I had the lab analyst at my job confirm my pregnancy."

"Awesome! Okay, so I can schedule you in on January 28th, about four weeks from today, how would that work?" the nurse replied, still typing in information.

"Let me just check my calendar…" Ziva trailed off, looking at the calendar on her wall, "That would be just fine."

"Great! Would you like the eight o' clock appointment or the ten o' clock?"

"Ah, how about eight, please?"

"Sure thing, got ya all scheduled in. Congratulations on your pregnancy, Miss David, see you in January," the nurse said and then hung up.

Ziva put her cell phone in her bag and leaned back in her chair, her eyes slipping shut. She opened them a moment later to see Tony standing in front of her desk, staring at her with a glint of pride in his eyes.

"When did you get back?" she wondered, looking at McGee and Gibbs seated at their desks.

"About five minutes ago," Tony responded with a smirk.

"What time is it?" She moved her computer mouse to rid the monitor of the screensaver and checked the time, "I've been asleep for a half hour!"

Tony chuckled, "I guess you're sleeping for two now, huh?"

Ziva chucked a pen at him as he returned to his desk. "I have scheduled a prenatal appointment in January, I suppose you would like to come with me, yes?" she informed him, leaning back in her chair and letting her eyes shut again.

"Of course," he answered cheerfully, his face lighting up like the fourth of July.

"Hey, keep the personal stuff for your own time. On my time we got a murder to solve," Gibbs barked annoyed, but secretly thrilled for his agents. A new baby was just what their team needed; some light and happiness to chase away the darkness and evil they saw every day at work.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?(:<strong>

_**-Sarah Elizabeth(:**_


End file.
